


Insecurity

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Clint, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ex of Phil's comes to stay at the tower Clint doesn't know what to do. He isn't on sure footing but he is definitely not jealous. Not jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> This is a little something I wrote for my friend Writerchick0214 (y'all should go check her stuff out she is a ton better than me ;D)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and any and all mistakes.
> 
> Y'all enjoy!

"You know Dr. Burk is going to be staying here in the tower, right?" Clint looked up as Tony sat down at the kitchen table across from him. 

"Yeah, so?" Clint asked taking another bite of cold pizza, the remains of the previous nights dinner. 

"Oh nothing," Tony used his 'not really nothing it's definitely something' voice as he leaned his chair back, "I just always took you for the jealous type."

"Jealous? If anyone should be jealous it's you. SHIELD calling in some big wig biologists because your science boyfriend couldn't figure out those chitauri scans." Clint quipped taking off another hunk of chilled cheese and pepperoni from the almost too stale crust.

"That is a good point," Clint braced himself because Tony never agreed with people on anything and the look in his eyes spelled trouble and it was aimed right at Clint, "But it isn't my boyfriends ex that SHIELD is bringing in."

"What?" Clint dropped his pizza, Phil's ex?

"Yeah," Tony stood up with a grin that was teasing but Clint's stomach still twisted at the sight of it, "And Agent even recommended her. Well bye!"

Tony strolled out of the kitchen a smug look on his face, his daily quota of trouble making filled.

Doctor Burk was Phil's ex? Clint hadn't known that, he hadn't even really cared about the specialist that had been called in. Now he cared though. 

Burk was a woman and that made Clint's stomach clench so much he shoved his remaining pizza away with a grunt of disgust. Clint was the first man Phil had ever been with and the prospects of exes just never came up. Now, one was coming to stay with them.

Clint worked himself up into a frenzy. He slumps forward onto the table, his forehead pressed to the hard wood. He clenched his fists, he was going to meet someone Phil had dated, maybe even cared for and that upset Clint in ways he would never admit to. He wasn't the jealous type damn it.

Clint's head popped up off the table, Tony could be lying to get under Clint's skin. Yeah, that was possible. Clint could be getting riled up over nothing. Clint stood from the table and went to find Phil. He just had to ask then he would know if he was overreacting but he definitely wouldn't be jealous either way. Clint didn't do jealous.  
\---------//////

Clint found Phil in the living room working on his StarkPad. Clint smiled at the slight furrow in the mans brow as he tapped away on the screen. Phil hated having to bring work home but ever since the battle and the whole coming back from the dead thing there seemed to never be enough hours in the work day for all the paperwork. Clint walked over and sat next to Phil who barely acknowledge him with a nod.

"Whatcha doing?" Clint asked glancing at his screen.

"Rookie mission reports. You'd think they would at least check their spelling." Phil answered tapping the screen sending it back to whatever newbie thought it was okay to leave most of the forms blank.

"Well, nothing too important then." Clint pulled the Pad from his hands and set it on the coffee table. 

"Clint," Phil started to protest but Clint swung his legs in his mans lap and snuggled close, Phil cocked an eyebrow at the affection, "You alright?"

"Fine," Clint answered, "Just wanted to spend some time with my man, is that a crime?"

"Well no Clint, it isn't but," Phil reached up to run his fingers through Clint hair before continuing teasingly, "You usually only want to be cuddly in private. Not where anyone can walk in and find out you're my snuggle bear."

Clint felt his face and ears heat up at words. Phil was just playing but the words were true. Clint was a cuddler even if he would only admit it to himself.

"I guess I just feel extra cuddly today." Clint scooted even closer and rested his head on Phil's shoulder.

Phil let him be close for a while. Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair and the man in his lap picked lint off the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt. It was nice, affection for no reason but to just be affectionate but Phil knew that wasn't the only reason Clint was curled up in his lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" Phil whispered into Clint's hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Clint sat up and looked Phil in the eye.

"Of course." Phil nodded.

"Do you know Dr. Burk?" Clint asked fiddling with Phil's loosened tie.

"She works for SHIELD as a consultant. She is also a professor at NYU for biology and has many published articles. Very smart and Fury trusts her so I recommended she be brought in." Phil said like he was reading off a report.

"So, you don't know her personally?" Clint asked. Phil was so clinical about her just then, if they had once been a thing there would have been more feeling to his words right?

"We've worked together on a few cases."Phil shrugged.

"That's all?" Clint asked raising his eyebrows.

"Clint what in the world do you-wait why are you asking all this?" Phil asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No reason." Clint cringed at how quickly he answered.

"Clint, what exactly do you want to know. Just ask." Phil said squeezing the back if Clint's neck soothingly.

"Well, were you two ever you know, a thing?" Clint asked looking down at the floor.

"Dr. Burk and I?" Phil asked getting a nod from Clint, "Yes. At one time."

Clint could practically hear his stomach hit the floor. His heart kicked into a higher gear. It was true. Phil and Burk had been in a relationship. 

Clint didn't want to hear anymore so when Phil opened his mouth to speak Clint leaned forward and kissed him. Clint was not the jealous type but he didn't need to know the details. Phil was his now, that's what mattered.

At least that's what Clint told himself until Dr. Burk arrived.

\----------///////

"Are you fucking kidding me!?!" Clint yelled after slamming his door shut. Natasha just walked over to his bed and sat on the edge ready to let him continue.

"She perfect! She's his age, she is smart as all fuck, she dresses nice and obviously has money. She is in his league. Shit they have a league all their own." Clint said tugging at his hair while he paced.

"You have money sweetie and if you gave a damn you could dress nice too but casual works on you. You're young and have a tough job. You'd destroy thousand dollar suit daily." Natasha said with a wave of her hand like that could dispel all his worries.

"Did you see them together? They looked like a magazine couple, perfect." Clint continued and Tasha rolled her eyes, "Her blond hair blue eye deal looked great next to him."

"Clint, you have blond hair and blue eyes too." She said staring at him blankly. 

"So? She is smart Nat, like super smart." Clint ran his hands down his face with a long suffering sigh.

"You're smart too. Maybe not in biology but let's see her speak four different languages or figure out the diameter of a target from one hundred yards. You're smart in your own way, Bird Brain." Natasha lies back on his bed rolling her eyes again.

"You're just saying that." Clint said moving to sit next to her on his bed.

"Yes because I make it a daily ritual to blow smoke up your ass." She said kicking him lightly in the head. Clint managed a chuckle but it was hollow. 

"Nat, she's his age." Clint whispered.

"So?" She sat up and put a hand on his back because his voice had sounded so lost. She knew that voice, he was drifting away into his head and sometimes Clint didn't need to be there alone.

"I never realized how big of a difference our ages made. They were talking about stuff that happened at SHIELD before I was even a blip on the radar. For the first time-" Clint cut himself off to take a deep breath, Natasha moved closer so she could wrap an arm around him, "For the first time twelve years seems too far apart."

"Clint." Tasha whispered pulling him as close to her as humanly possible, "So what if they're both forty-three, you and him have been perfectly fine together."

"That was without him seeing what he could have, without it right in his face. Natasha, how can a guy with a sixth grade education and is only good at shooting sticks at things compare to her?" His voice broke and she didn't have to see the moister threatening in his eyes to know how close he was to breaking down.

"He loves you." She said petting his hair.

"But for how much longer?" Natasha didn't know how to answer that, so she just held him close and let him cry even though she knew he would deny the tears later because she would do the same thing if she was in his place.  
\------------/////////

Clint came to the kitchen for dinner because his face wasn't too puffy from tears. He walked in to find Bruce just setting down the last of the food on the table. 

"Oh, hey I was about to call everyone." Bruce said moving over to grab a few pitchers of tea and soda to place on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Clint asked pulling a handful of silverware out of the mans hand and moved to set the table for him. It was the least he could do. Bruce and him where the unofficially designated cooks but Clint hadn't been in the mood so Bruce had to make dinner by himself which made Clint feel guilty.

"Living room. Dr. Burk has a lot of SHIELD stories and Steve wants to hear them all." Bruce said making sure the oven was turned off.

"I see." Clint said trying to not let any contempt leak into his voice, "Dinner looks good."

It did. Roast beef with veggies, mashed potatoes and collard greens. Clint had shown Bruce how to make the greens. Clint had spent a lot of time down south with the circus and the bearded lady had been a nice true southern woman. She had taught Clint how to make all kinds of things. Collards, fried chicken, pulled pork and every kind of pie imaginable.

"I made your apple pie for dessert." Bruce grinned giving him a smack on the back. Clint smiled at him as he moved to table for everyone.

Clint sat down in his usual chair. The table was circular and large, he liked to be in the middle of the side that bordered the wall so he could see everything and everyone. Everyone but Tasha was chatting with Burk when they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Burk said seeing the table, "Dr. Banner you shouldn't have."

"It was my pleasure, we don't get guests often." Bruce said setting salt and pepper on the table and vinegar for the greens. 

"Not that that stops him from cooking like this as much as possible." Tony said pressing a kiss to Bruce's cheek who rolled his eyes even as his cheeks flared.

Phil came and sat at Clint's side like always and Tasha sat on his other. Phil gave him a once over with a concerned look, the 'you alright?' unspoken. Clint just gave a small nod and Phil lean toward him to kiss his jaw when a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

"May I sit here?" Burk asked gesturing to the empty chair next to Phil.

"Of course." Phil stood and pulled the chair out for her. Clint knew he was just being polite but it bothered him. 

Dinner was an awkward affair for Clint but no one else seemed to feel the same. Even Natasha was talking with Dr. Burk. 

"So, Agent Barton," Burk said over to him about half way through dinner, "I feel like I barely know you but I have a grasp in everyone else. We haven't spoken much. Tell me about yourself."

Clint felt like he was going to choke on his mouthful of roast beef his mouth went so suddenly dry. He picked up his glass of tea and took a drink, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," She said waving her hand flippantly, "Where did you go to college?"

"I didn't." Clint took a bit of greens and tried not to vomit. He hated admitting that to people. 

"Oh, well. High school then? Was it in New York?" Burk asked with a smile.

"I went to school in Iowa." Clint said to his plate. 

"Oh, what school? I spent a few years in Iowa growing up, army brat." Burk laughed. 

"Shell Rock." Clint swallowed before trying another bite of beef but it tastes like ash in his mouth.

"In Waverly? My old high school played them a few times." Burl nodded sipping her drink. 

"Middle school." Clint said looking up at her watching her eyebrow arch.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Shell Rock Middle School. That was the last school I attended." Clint didn't let his voice waver. Tasha, Phil and Tony where the only ones to know he didn't finish school. Tony only knew because he didn't know that reading personal profiles was rude.

"Oh, oh dear." Burk floundered for a moment, "Well since you weren't in school clearly, how did you spend your teen years?"

"I'm called Hawkeye aren't I?" Clint wanted to snap at her but refrained.

"Yes. Did you know that's the same name as some pathetic circus performer? I saw him once in my twenties and I can't believe he was a featured act. I wanted my money back." Burk laughed loudly.

"What did you just fucking say?!?!" Clint was on his feet yelling. Natasha grabbed his arm and Phil put his arm across Burk's front to shield her. 

"Is he dangerous?" Burk jumped to her feet shrieking.

"This pathetic circus performer is very dangerous!" Clint nearly snarled at her. 

"Clint! Stop, that's an order." Phil said pressing his hand to Clint's chest. Clint glared at him for a moment and Phil glared right back, "Sit down."

Clint didn't want to sit, he wanted to put that woman in her place. No one disrespected him like that. Sure, call him stupid or ugly or anything but do not dare say anything about his ability with his bow. He also didn't want to disobey Phil so flagrantly. So he sat.

"He isn't dangerous." Phil turned to Burk and got her to sit back down, "You just upset him."

"You were rude." Tony snorted, "I saw Hawkeye: The Worlds Greats Marksman in my twenties too. It was a great show and I'm not just saying that. I still have a poster I bought and sent a two hundreds tip the kids way. That was years before I even knew Clint."

"That was you?" Clint whispered and Tony nodded with a grin. They had done a show in New York when Clint was sixteen and he got to headline for the first time. One of the crew had ran up to him after his first show and handed him two one hundred dollar bills and said it was from a fan.

"Well, I saw him in Miami and didn't enjoy the show." Burk sniffled primly, "How was I to know some filthy circus freak grew up to be a hero? Well at least you have him well trained."

Clint stiffened but kept his mouth shut. Tasha started to rise but Clint grabbed her wrist. It wasn't worth it. Clint felt humiliated.

"Clint is great. You should see him out in the field." Steve said not like the tension in the room.

"Yeah, even The Other Guy likes Hawkeye." Bruce said shooting Clint a sympathetic look and Clint appreciated it. 

"A crazed monster would like him I suppose." Burk said sipping her tea. 

Bruce shrank in on himself a bit and Tony grabbed his shoulder glaring at Burk. Steve's mouth had gone slack. 

"That was uncalled for Cynthia." Phil said with a frown.

"I'm heading to the lab." She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin before standing, "Maybe a real scientist can figure out those scans."

"Cunt." Natasha hissed as she walked away. Burk paused but had the brains to keep her mouth shut.

"Cli-" Phil started but Clint was already up and out the door as Tasha started spewing even more explicative in various languages. 

Burk's words had hurt but the thing that hit hardest was one word. Cynthia. Phil called her by her first name. That made Clint's chest hurt worse than being called a freak or pathetic.

\----------///////

"Clint?" Phil opened the door to their room slowly. Clint was lying on his stomach on the bed, "Baby, you alright?"

Clint grunted into his pillow and Phil moved into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry she said those things." Phil rubbed his hand down Clint's back. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Clint said turning over onto his back and grabbing Phil's tie to pull him down into a kiss.

Clint was the one who got to kiss Phil now, got to be with him. Not Burk, not that woman, Clint. Phil wanted him now, right? Clint needed to see that. 

"Clint?" Phil pulled back out of the kiss to trail his fingers down Clint's jaw. 

"I don't wanna talk." Clint mumbled pulling Phil's tie loose and yanking the man down by his neck. Phil kisses him back and Clint took that as a good sign. Phil wanted Clint, not her.

Clint pulled Phil's shirt out of his slacks then unbuckled his belt. Phil's hands slid under his tee and his nails scratched over the muscles of Clint's stomach making him arch and moan. Clint got Phil's pants open and cupped him over his boxers with one hand.

"Say you want me." Clint whispered to Phil as he used his other hand to open his own jeans.

"What?" Phil asked opening his eyes having been enjoying the feel of Clint's hand on him. 

"Say that you want me." Clint kissed Phil's jaw.

"Clint, what-" Phil started to pull back.

"Phil please! Just say it, please say you want me." Clint grabbed the front of Phil's shirt to keep him from getting to far away. 

"What's wrong Clint? Baby, talk to me." Phil said cupping Clint's cheek. 

"Just say you want me, that's all I want please." Clint knew he was begging and hated it but he couldn't stop. 

"What's wrong? You're never like this." Phil petted his hair softly.

"Nothings wrong with me, what's wrong with you?!" Clint shoved Phil away and ran his hand through his hair to get the feeling of Phil's fingers out. 

"Clint?" Phil's eyes widened as he fell back on his ass on the bed. 

"What now you can't even say it? She shows up swaying her ass in those tailored skirts and flashing her tits in those thousand dollar shirts and suddenly I'm chopped liver?" Clint jumped up and struggled to get his jeans closed his hands were shaking so badly.

"Wha-" Phil nearly stuttered which under any other circumstance would have cracked Clint up.

"Fine, go fuck her since I'm just not doing it anymore. I mean Hell, you were barely half hard just then. Fuck, I'm an idiot." Clint finally got his pants done up. 

Clint did not run out the room but he was moving pretty fast. 

\---------//////

Phil didn't know what had gotten into Clint. He wasn't acting like himself. Phil was heading down to the lap to find out how far along Cynthia was with the scans. 

"Cynthia," Phil said walking into the room, she looked up from the scans and smiled at him, "Fury needs a report on your progress."

"Alright, I send him my findings so far." She kept smiling at him and it was a bit unnerving. 

"Thank you. Sorry for the interruption." Phil turned to leave.

"Phil wait." She called to him and he paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go ahead." Phil turned back to her. 

"Well, Banner said that you and that circus freak were in some kind of a relationship. Now, is that true or has the radiation finally made the man lose his mind along with his humanity?"

Phil grit his teeth, "Bruce is quite right and he is still very much human. Far more than some people in fact."

"I see." Cynthia sniffled, "Well, you were always so kindhearted but really Phillip, pity fucks?"

"Pity?" Phil felt his eyebrow quirk.

"I mean, what else can it be? That uneducated little boy couldn't possibly catch your heart. He is almost young enough to be your son and I wouldn't be surprised if he was more than half illiterate. And those muscles, hello steroids." She laughed as she spoke and Phil felt his hands clench into fists and he bit his lips to keep from snapping, "He isn't on your level darling."

"Let me guess, you are?" Phil asked calmly.

"Of course. We were a fine march all those years ago and still are now." She grinned. 

"Don't mistake a mission long fling for something it isn't." Phil warned her.

"Those where the best three months of my life I believe." Cynthia smirked, "Are you still that amazing in bed? Maybe I should ask the little archer."

"This is highly inappropriate." Phil ground out through clenched teeth. 

"Oh darling, you're not fooling anyone," She stood and walked to stand in front of Phil, "We both know why you asked for me specifically."

"You're one of the best on your field and close by." Phil said without blinking. 

"Whatever you say," She put her hand on his chest and leaned in close, "But we both know you want me."

She stopped when a finger pressed to her chin and opened her eyes she had seductively batted closed. She looked at Phil's finger keeping her pressed back from his face then up into his eyes. 

"That's highly unprofessional and I am now terminating your contract with the Avengers. You are to leave the tower and SHIELD will pick you up in a few days to properly discharge you. On early behalf of SHIELD and Director Fury, thank for your service but you are no longer needed." Phil said casually her eyes widening as he spoke.

"You can't fire me!" She jerked back appalled.

"You have no idea what I can do. Jarvis, have the security team escort Dr. Burk out please and contacted Fury for me if you would." Phil stepped back and walked out of the lab. 

"They are already on the way sir and the proper emails have already been sent." Jarvis said from overhead. 

"Thank you. Now which nest is Clint holed up in?" Phil asked pressing the elevator button. Now he knows why Clint was acting so off. 

"He is in the air ducts above your room sir." Jarvis drawled after a moment. 

"Thank you." Phil said hitting the penthouse floor button. 

Phil couldn't help but smile. He wasn't surprised Clint was the jealous type but it was just too adorable.

\----------------//////////

Phil walked into their room and glanced up at the two vents on the ceiling. He knew Clint usually nested next to the one closest to the bed. 

"Clint I know why you're upset." Phil said walking over to his closet and pulling out a step ladder that he kept there for just these reasons. 

"I didn't notice how Dr. Burk-" Phil started unfolding the small ladder.

"Cynthia." The vent spat making Phil chuckle.

"How she was flirting with me. I don't notice those things because I'm not looking for them. I have you." Phil situated the ladder under the vent then climbed the few steps. The vent snorted just as Phil yanked the cover off.

It was dark in the vent but Phil saw a flash of Clint's purple shirt and grabbed it. He jerked Clint out of the vent opening using what Clint called 'his suit hidden super strength'. Clint fell out but turned mid fall and landed in a crouch, thank you circus acrobats for teaching him that.

"Would you stop hiding up there?" Phil asked replacing the cover and stepping down.

"No." Clint pouted crossing his arms over his chest as Phil put the step ladder away. 

"Clint, I'm sorry." Phil said walking over to stand in front of him. 

"Whatever." Clint snorted.

"No, not whatever. I hurt you by not noticing she was coming on to me and by not seeing how jealous it was making you." Phil reached over and uncrossed Clint's arms so he could hold his hands.

"I wasn't jealous." Clint said unconvincing to the carpet. 

"If that's what you need to think, so be it," Phil teased, "But I want you to know there is nothing between Dr. Burk and I."

"But there was." Clint mumbled.

"Yes there was," Phil sighed, "Almost fifteen years ago and on a long term mission. One of my few casual sex encounters."

"It still happened." Clint muttered.

"Yes it did but it only last three months. You and Natasha happened too Clint but that doesn't bother me." Phil reached up to run his finger through Clint's hair. 

"Nat is-" Clint started to protest. 

"Different, I know. I'm not asking for what happened with Dr. Burk and I not to bother you. Just know, I love you now. I will love you until the day I die even if you move on from this old man for new horizons. You aren't casual Clint." Phil spoke softly as he petted Clint's hair tenderly.

"You aren't old." Clint whispered stepping closer because he couldn't even begin to talk about other parts of what Phil had said.

"Yes, I kind of am." Phil laughed pulling Clint into a hug.

"I like older guys." Clint buried his face in Phil's neck. 

"I like you." Phil kissed his neck before whispering, "I want you."

"Phil." Clint shuddered as the older man pulled him even closer and he could feel just how much Phil meant those words. 

"I do Clint, I want you." Phil started leading Clint backwards until his knees hit the bed making him fall back out of Phil's arms.

"Phil, you don't have to-" Clint whimpered as Phil leaned down and pulled his tee off. 

"I want to. I need you to hear it until you will never doubt it again." Phil said sliding to his knees on the bed and kicking his shoes off. 

"Phil." Clint moaned as Phil kissed his neck and collarbone. Nipping at his skin then soothing it with his tongue. 

Phil kissed and sucked his way down Clint's chest, stopping to tease his nipples to hardness. Clint was gasping for breath as Phil licked over the muscles of his abdomen making them jump and clench. 

Phil got Clint's jeans open easily and leaned back to pull them off with his underwear before guiding Clint to move up the bed. Clint lies back with his head on his pillow as Phil kissed and nibbled on his inner thighs.

"Phil," Clint whined sitting up as the man left a mark on the crease of his thigh, Clint knew he would feel it for days whenever he walked, "You're wearing too much."

Phil chuckled as he leaned back and let Clint's trembling hands pull off his tie while he unbuttoned his shirt. Phil had to put him clothes back right after the little episode earlier but now he was taking them off and wasn't planning to put them back on. Phil tossed his shirt off the bed and like usual since he had come back Clint's hand rested over the scar on his chest.

It was still tender raw red even though it was healed. Phil knew Clint blamed himself for it being there and no matter what Phil said he knew that was something Clint would always think. He just made sure Clint knew he didn't blame him and that he loved him.

Phil let his hand stay there as he opened his pants and removed them leaving his boxers for the moment. Phil leaned up and kissed Clint deeply on the lips before returning between his thighs. Clint's hand moved to his hair and Phil let him keep it there. Phil spread his legs wider before running this tongue up the underside of Clint's flushed cock.

Clint's back arched with a moan as Phil ran his tongue and lips from base to tip. Phil only licked and mouthed until Clint's moan became desperately then he took the head into his mouth and gave a light suck. Clint's hand tightened in his hair and he sobbed with pleasure.

Phil took him deeper but stayed slow and light, more just holding him in his mouth then sucking him. Clint was arching and squirming fisting the bed sheets and Phil's hair. Phil pulled back making him slide out of mouth and Clint cried out. Phil licked down his length to his balls and gave them the same light teasing treatment.

Clint had let go of Phil's hair and moved his hand to his own tugging on the strands as Phil spread his legs even wider so he could give his ball better attention. Then Phil's tongue want lower and Clint screamed as it ran over his hole. They didn't do that often but Phil knew how much Clint loved it.

Phil lapped more firmly over Clint's entrance than he had any other part. Clint was in near tears as he dipped the tip of his tongue inside. Clint writhed as Phil opened him slowly with his tongue, taking his time to set Clint's nerves on fire and to get him nice and relaxed.

"Phil, fuck! Please, oh god please!" Clint begged as he reached over and fumbled with the bedside table drawer.

Phil sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth the back of his hand with a grin. He took the lube from Clint's shaking hand and snapped it open. 

"You don't have to stretch me," Clint gasped making Phil pause in pouring the slick onto his palm, "You already got me really loose, so please just fuck me. Please."

Phil poured some lube onto his hand then reached down to spread it over himself as he lean down to whisper into Clint's ear, "Who said I was going to fuck you. Maybe I don't want to fuck you."

"Phil!" Clint whined grabbing the mans shoulders, "Please, I need you. Please."

"Maybe," Phil reached his weight in one elbow as he pressed his cock to Clint's spit slick hole, "I want to make love to you, not fuck you. Will that suffice?"

"Oh god, Phil! Yes! Please, whatever you want." Clint arched back trying to get Phil to slip inside but Phil wouldn't let it happen. 

"I want you." Phil said nipping his neck, "Now, say it."

Clint didn't even need to ask what he was supposed to say. Clint smiled up at him and whispered, "Make love to me, Phil."

Phil kissed him deeply as he pressed inside. Clint was nice and relaxed, the spit and lube make the slide easy but he was still a bit tight. Clint gasped as he was filled clutching Phil tight to him. Phil was slow and careful, kissing Clint the whole way. He would pause when Clint would stifle a groan or whine and give him time. Clint still wasn't used to the gentleness even after years with Phil but it was such a nice feeling.

When Phil was completely inside he stopped and kissed down Clint's neck letting him adjust. He realized then that he was very close, this would last long. Not with Clint's warm, tight, welcoming body around him.

"Baby, I'm sorry but-" Phil started.

"Me too," Clint gasped, "I'm so close Phil."

Phil just smiled as he kissed his panting lips and shifted his hips a bit getting a loud moan from Clint. Phil rolled his hips slowly, making sure to hit Clint's spot with each movement. Clint wrapped his legs tight around Phil's waist as he moved his hips to match Phil's.

"I love you." Phil gasped into Clint's ear as he felt himself reach the edge. 

"Oh fuck, love you too." Clint moaned as Phil's words pushed him into orgasm. Clint threw his head back as he came, Phil still moving inside him before shuddering to a stop a moment later. Clint could feel the rush of warmth inside him and he moaned softly.

Phil gasped above him as he came down from his climax, Clint's body still clenching and shuddering around him. Phil kissed his swollen lips gently making Clint smile. Phil went to pull out but Clint's legs tightened around him.

"Stay." Clint nuzzled Phil's neck making him chuckle as he settled on top of him.

They stayed like that pressing kisses to skin when the desire to do so arose and caressing sweat slick flesh. Phil had slipped from Clint's body some time ago but neither made a move to get up. 

"Are you ever going to admit you were jealous?" Phil asked finally rolling to the side.

"I don't get jealous." Clint said running his fingers through the mess of his cum on his stomach. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Phil smirked. 

"Oh shut up, old man." Clint teased smacking him in the face with a pillow. Phil chuckled pulling Clint down for a quick kiss.

"That's Mister Old Man to you agent." Phil jokes making Clint laugh. 

Phil didn't know how Clint could ever think he didn't want him or could pick someone over him. Something as simple as his smile had Phil hooked for life, nothing was ever going to change that. Although, jealous Clint was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
